Vuelo 375
by Anita-Chan
Summary: —Eres un idiota Naruto— — ¿Qué dijiste? Repite eso Sasuke— —Eres un idiota, ¿te vas a quedar todo el día ahí lamentándote? ó ¿vas a reaccionar he ir tras ella?— One-Shot NaruHina


Hola!!!

Nuevamente traigo un One-Shot, en lo que termino los demás cap. Estos días he estado demasiado inspirada, tanto que ya empecé un nuevo fic NaruHina por supuesto el cual se llama "Amor Ciego" o eso creo, tal vez le cambie el nombre y tengo otro en mente del cual aun no tengo un nombre. Así que próximamente sabrán más de mis locas ideas.

Por ahora les dejo este One-Shot que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste^///^.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Vuelo 375

Era mas de medio día en la cuidad de Konoha, donde en un pequeño edificio se encontraba un joven rubio de aproximadamente 18 años edad su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki. Estaba solo en su apartamento recostado en su cama observando melancólicamente una fotografía de una joven de su misma edad, de cabellera larga en un color negro azulado. Sonreía tímidamente con sus ojos cerrados al tiempo que con una mano intentaba cubrirse de los rayos del sol.

Involuntariamente dejo escapar un profundo suspiro al tiempo que cubría sus ojos con su mano libre. Había estado encerrado en su habitación durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, después de haberse enterado de la terrible noticia que había escuchado de los labios de su novia Hinata Hyūga.

Flash Back

—_Naruto es inevitable, mi padre ya lo decidió así._ —decía Hinata con un tono triste al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos un boleto de avión.

—_Pero Hinata, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?_ —decía Naruto con el mismo tono al tiempo que intentaba abrazar a la aun entristecida Hinata.

—_Naruto ya no habrá nosotros, entiéndelo. Mi padre ha decidido que me iré a estudiar al extranjero y no volveré hasta que termine la universidad._ —dijo repentinamente al tiempo que algunas lagrimas salían de sus perlados ojos y que se alejaba del confundido rubio.

—_Aun no te entiendo, eso no es ninguna razón para que lo nuestro termine._ —nuevamente Naruto intentó acercarse a Hinata para tratar de frenar las lagrimar que abordaban su rostro pero repentinamente esta lo empujo un poco y salió corriendo de la habitación para detenerse en la puerta y decir…

—_Naruto…Te amo. Pero no quiero obligarte a que permanezcas atado a una persona que tal vez no regrese a esta ciudad._ —diciendo esto continuo con sus salida, haciendo que Naruto saliera corriendo tras ella. La verdad no se imaginaba que Hinata fuera tan rápida, ya que no logró alcanzarla antes de que tomara el elevador. Rápidamente Naruto corrió en dirección a las escaleras corriendo rápidamente para tratar de detenerla y aclarar las cosas. Sorprendentemente llegó en cuestión de minutos al primer piso y corrió hasta la entrada del elevador pero para su mala suerte Hinata había desaparecido, salió a buscarla en la calle entre la gran cantidad de personas que caminaban por las transitadas calles de la cuidad pero estas solo le imposibilitaban localizarla.

De inmediato pensó que se tal vez Hinata iría a su casa, así que tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió a la residencia Hyūga. Estuvo tocando la puerta por más de diez minutos pero nadie le abría, aun así continuo insistiendo hasta que por fin alguien le abrió la puerta. Un hombre de edad avanzada abrió y le preguntó el porque de tanta insistencia. Rápidamente he ignorando la pregunta del hombre preguntó por el paradero de Hinata a lo cual este respondió que no sabían nada de ella desde esa mañana.

Después de esa noticia no tuvo más opción que regresar a su apartamento he intentar localizarla por su celular. Pero cada llamada que realizaba jamás era contestada. Naruto empezó a desesperarse a tal grado que dejó de marcar al celular de Hinata, cuando repentinamente recibió una señal. Su celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos para percatarse de que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Hinata. Comenzó a leerlo con entusiasmo pero de inmediato su rostro comenzó a entristecerse tal grado que al terminar de leerlo dejó caer el celular al piso. El mensaje decía….

_Naruto deja de buscarme por favor, no agás más difícil mi partida. _

_No regresare, por eso quiero que entiendas que entre tú yo ya no hay nada, solamente el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa relación. _

_Siempre te recordare como alguien especial en mi vida y espero que tu también lo aceptes y trates de ser feliz._

_Te amo._

La tristeza de Naruto era palpable, todo su mundo había colapsado por esa terrible noticia, perdería a la única persona que realmente lo entendía y a la cual el amaba con locura. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, ella había tomado esa decisión y lo único que el podría hacer era resignarse y dejarla ir. Aunque esto lo lastimara por dentro.

Fin de Flash Back

Desde entonces había estado ahí encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación solo recordando los maravillosos momentos que pasó con ella. Y recordándose que jamás la volvería a ver y que la perdería para siempre. Ya eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde y él aun no salía ni pensaba hacerlo, solo continuaba recostado en su cama cuando su vista se enfocó en el pequeño reloj que se encontraba al lado de esta "_su vuelo saldrá en unos minutos"_ pensaba para si el rubio. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su habitación, repentinamente alguien lo pateo en las costillas haciéndolo caer de la cama.

— _¿Pero que….?—_no logro terminar su oración al fijar su vista en un joven de su misma edad de cabellera oscura al igual que sus penetrantes ojos negros. Estaba parado justo al lado de la cama con sus brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho, observando sin ningún tipo de mueca al rubio que ahora yacía en el piso

—_Eres un idiota Naruto_—dijo secamente al tiempo que caminaba nuevamente en dirección de la puerta.

— _¿Qué dijiste? Repite eso Sasuke_—dijo Naruto a gritos al tiempo que se levantaba estrepitosamente del suelo. Ese comentario provocó que Sasuke se detuviera en el marco de la puerta y volviera afijar sus penetrantes ojos negros al exaltado rubio.

—_Eres un idiota_—volvió a repetir con la misma expresión de la vez anterior. Tal comentario provocó que la furia del rubio se incrementara.

— ¿_te vas a quedar todo el día ahí lamentándote? ó ¿vas a reaccionar he ir tras ella?_ —esas palabras hicieron que toda la furia de Naruto despareciera, mientras que Sasuke seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión en sus ojos con la diferencia de la pequeña sonrisa que ahora tenían sus labios. Naruto nuevamente volvió a ver la fotografía que anteriormente estaba observando por unos cuantos segundos, repentinamente una melancólica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y decía….

—_Demonios tienes razón_—y diciendo eso salió a toda velocidad de su habitación, casi empujando a Sasuke al salir. Intentó llegar al elevador y desesperadamente pulsaba el botón para que este se abriera pero este jamás se abrió, así que obedeciendo a sus instintos corrió velozmente por las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a las transitadas calles de Konoha.

Rápidamente intento llamar un taxi pero para su mala suerte no había ningún taxi disponible "_esto no puede estar pasándome" _pensaba para si el rubio, así que regresó a gran velocidad a su departamento y sacó su vieja bicicleta ya que no contaba con el efectivo suficiente para comprarse un auto. Como pudo sacó velozmente la bicicleta por las escaleras y nuevamente llegó a las afueras del edificio y rápidamente emprendió su frenética carrera para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y evitar que su amada Hinata se marchara de su lado.

Atravesó frenéticamente las congestionadas calles con su bicicleta provocando que algunas personas le gritaran enfadadas ya que les había pegado un gran susto y ni hablar de las innumerables veces que algunos autos casi lo atropellaran al atravesar sin ningún cuidado las aglomeradas calles, pero afortunadamente llegó sano y salvo al aeropuerto.

Rápidamente dejó su bicicleta tirada justo en frente de la entrada y corrió a toda velocidad al escritorio donde se encontraba la recepcionista.

—_Señorita, rápido el vuelo 375 ¿ya salió?_ —preguntó totalmente desesperado el rubio observando con ojos suplicantes a la encargada que revisaba los horarios de vuelo.

—_No, aun no sale. Pero no creo que lo alcance…..—_no logro terminar ya que al tiempo en que dijo NO, Naruto salió corriendo nuevamente dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

El tiempo estaba en su contra, no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo tenia pero su última oportunidad se estaba desvaneciendo. Lo único que sabia era que el vuelo de Hinata saldría a las 4:30 y tomando en cuenta que el aeropuerto estaba a 15 minutos de su apartamento en AUTO, sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos. Intentaba no pensar en eso, estaba totalmente concentrado en las palabras que usaría para convencerla de que no se fuera, incluso estaba pensando en comprar un boleto he irse con ella, pero realmente esa no era una opción ya que no contaba con el dinero suficiente.

—_Disculpe joven su boleto_— la voz de una mujer lo hiso detenerse al instante y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

— _¿Qué? Señorita, por favor permítame pasar. Tengo que hablar con una persona, se lo suplico no me tomara mucho tiempo_— decía Naruto totalmente desesperado ya que nuevamente el tiempo avanzaba en su contra.

—_Lo siento, pero sin boleto no lo puedo dejar pasar. Son las reglas._ — dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta que lo separaba de su amada Hinata.

—_No Usted no entiende, tengo que hablar con Hinata_— dijo Naruto nuevamente pero a diferencia de la primera vez intentó entrar casi a la fuerza. Forzando a que la mujer llamara de inmediato un grupo de hombres que lo detuvo impidiéndole la entrada.

—_lo siento mucho, pero aunque tuviera el boleto ya no lo podría dejar pasar ya que el vuelo acaba de Salir._ —esas palabras hicieron que el interior de Naruto colapsara. La había perdido, su amada Hinata se había ido de su lado sin siquiera haber arreglado las cosas. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad hubiera llorado en ese momento.

De inmediato le ordenaron que abandonara ese lugar, ya que no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí. Pero a Naruto ya no le importaba, su corazón estaba destrozado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Levanto su mirada y dio un último vistazo pero repentinamente su mirada quedó prendida en una persona. En el extremo de la habitación se encontraba una joven sentada en una de los asientos, estaba de espaldas pero era suficiente para que el color negro azulado de su larga cabellera llamara la atención del rubio a pesar de que la penetrante luz de los ventanales le nublara un poco la vista.

Rápidamente sintió que una luz de esperanza se albergaba en su corazón, camino velozmente hacía la joven con la esperanza de que fuera ella empujando a algunas personas que pasaban junto él. Lograba sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acerba, cuando al llegar sus ojos vieron a una joven observando con unos hermosos ojos grisáceos un boleto de avión. Estaba sentada en uno de los asientos entre dos enormes maletas que difícilmente podría cargar.

—_Hinata…—_su voz causo que la joven fijara sus perlados ojos en el rubio los cuales estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas.

—_Naruto…—_en un susurro la joven dijo su nombre. Rápidamente ambos corrieron en su encuentro y se unieron en un cálido abrazo al tiempo que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—_Yo…no fui capaz….no fui capas de dejarte_—dijo Hinata entre sollozos al tiempo que escondía su cara entre la camiseta de Naruto. De inmediato Naruto levantó con delicadeza su rostro tomándola delicadamente por el mentón haciendo que sus ojos azules se perdieran en el grisáceo color de su s ojos.

—_Es la mejor noticia que me has dado hasta ahora__— _dijo dulcemente Naruto al tiempo que limpiaba delicadamente las traviesas lagrimas que habían salido. Causando que Hinata soltara una pequeña risita comprendiendo a lo que el rubio se refería.

—_No vuelvas a hacerme esto…. _—y delicadamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hinata hasta unirse en un delicado beso, mientras continuaba acariciando delicadamente su rostro y con su mano libre acercaba más a su cuerpo al frágil cuerpo de la chica, como asegurándose de que no volviera a escapar de él. Al tiempo que las manos de Hinata comenzaban a aferrarse al cuello de Naruto profundizando más el beso. Pero la falta de oxigeno los hiso separarse un poco.

—_Te amo…—_dijo finalmente Hinata aun en los brazos de Naruto_._

—_Sabes que yo también te amo— _y nuevamente intentaron unirse en un beso cuando un extraño sonido los distrajo de su maravilloso sueño. Era algo parecido a un Haaaaaaaaaa, de inmediato ambos giraron sus rostros solo para darse cuanta de que estaban siendo observados por todos los trabajadores y pasajeros del lugar, quienes observaban maravillados la tierna imagen que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos jóvenes enamorados.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se que es demasiado corto, demasiado para mi gusto pero en fin ya esta aquí.

Como dije anteriormente pronto volveré con dos nuevos fics y más One-shots así que espérenlos.

Dejen reviews!!!

Sayo!!!


End file.
